Power Rangers: Colour Rangers
by Staceywwe40
Summary: The Samurais Cannot handel the nialog and they are truly hurt but new Rangers are here to the rescue Anglecar and Akar are my new members to the Nialog and also they have new Villans called the 'PhyscoBots' as the gors got killed by Samurais


Power Rangers: Colour Rangers.

Blue: Sammi Special Power {water} PERSONALITY: Loves water,Loves helping others, A softy {feels sorry for everyone} Down to earth.

Yellow: A.J. Earth, The Nerd,Loves Comic Books easily gets mad.

Red: Toby Fire Proctective over AJ And Sammi, Loves to take risks and is a feisty person!

Chapter One: End Of The Samurai's?

The Samurai Rangers Facing the strongest Nialog they get there morphers 'SAMURAISERS! GO GO SAMURAI!' they morph into there costumes and fight the other little bad guys'Heya! take this! Woaah!' as she falls down & the rest fall down with her. Jayden Is the only one standing he gets out his spin sword and puts the disc on but its still no use he's to strong all of them loose power..the Nialog grabs there morphers and smashes them all 'NOO!' emily screams the nialog laughs 'MWUAHAHAH! no one can defat me! Not even stupid powerangers... goodday rangers! -  
Chapter Two: Begining..  
Sammi being her usual self surfing 'WOOO! alright' as she does a few little surfing tricks she realizes the time on her watch she gets dried and dressed & waits in the Car 'Where are they?' Toby was skating as usual doing them skating tricks and he talks with his mate Matt then he runs off to Sammi 'Miss me!' 'Yeah right hey weres AJ?' Sammi asks 'Late as usual' toby said aj comes in the car 'hey check out this new comic! its about power rangers!' 'You do reliaze Power rangers are NOT real' Sammi says.  
They go to the woods where lies the 'NINJA COMMAND CENTER' or NCC, there was a bit of wind Sammi was confused as anyone else would be 'IT WAS NINJAS! the ninjas did there quick thing and made sammi toby and aj fall down. The Three Got Up and took of there outfits which underneath them had their Ninja Costumes On -  
Chapter 3: Just a Test Aj was batteling the other yellow ninjas heya yah when the ninja tries to trip her up she does a a back flip but falls into the others arms and the throw her down she gets up tries to do the earth thing but she fails then Sammi jumps on water as the other ones she runs away, she gets distractied by the others who do a front flip and she falls. Toby and the red other ninjas attack him heya yah! he runs in the air with the others but he falls down. AJ has dirt all over her Sammi is soaking wet and toby is in so much pain.  
Their Ninja Commamder Kandy was not impressed, "Ninjas you may now go" they go "but as for you guys your coming with us. they follow Commander Kandy into a water fall which leads to the NCC {Ninja Command Center} ...

Chapter 4: Only You Can Stop Them.  
As you can see in this picture the training area is destroyed, and this and the ninja bedrooms are still here but don't relax yet, there is a new villan that has rosen from the dead 'Angleca and Akar' Who work for Achan who is the one who wants to take over this place and steel the power all to them selfs so they can rule the world they also have new villians to do their work for them they are called 'PhyscoBots' they can dissapear very easily and only YOU GUYS can STOP them. "Umm were just Ninjas'said AJ' not after today you wont replied Kandy... "Ellie, the morphers" , "No Your not serious!" "Morphers..now..." "ugh fine!, she gets the diamond shaped box and passes it to Kandy 'Oooh looks like a diamond' said AJ excitedly 'Ugh' Sammi said rolling her eyes, Kandy opened the box 'these are your Power Ranger Colour Morphers. They all looked at the Colourful and bright almost like a phone morpher. 'YAAAY!' AJ said grabbing the yellow one hey it matches my uniform colour! Toby grabs the red one wow'...'Um NO They're toys. 'They're not toys' said Kandy they are! there no such things as power rangers I'm out!' 'Sammi wait take this with you' she takes it 'Fine whatever' she leaves. guys to activate them say Colour Rangers And press the button.

Chapter 5: First Battle:  
AJ And Toby here the bell rings 'Its time.. go now' they both leave. They Arraive at the Unknown Abbobanded Wearhouse. 'Looking for us?' Shouted toby' 'Its them' Shouted Akar 'PhyscoBots Attack! 'Ready AJ? 'Ohh Yeah! 'ColourRangers' they both press the button The do it takes them to a magic portal there doing front filps Heya AJ is wearing bright yellow clothes and Toby is wearing red 'Colour Ranger Power!' ... they jump of the roof and attack the PhyscoBots AJ kicks and hits them and gets out the sword 'heya heya' she stabs sword in the ground and makes a massive earth path and it hits the PhyscoBots 'Now Its my turn she said she puts her two hands together and goes under the ground and jumps up and shoots them 'Heyaa, YOUR TURN Toby!' 'Alright' he kicks them one of them tries to trip him up but he jumps and then he gets out the sword and puts it in the gun part and shoots heyyaaaa!' Angelcar goes after AJ 'Oooh I got a pretty suite two' AJ see's her purple suite oh well 'she gets the sword heya yaa! she jumps and kicks Anglecar but Anglecar uses her rocket boots heya and gets the sword out and stabs AJ 'woaah' AJ Screams as she falls down holding the sword 'My turn said Akar' Toby see's his Green Suite Mwuahhahahaha He gets out a massive gun 'Huh?' Toby says 'FIREEE!' Akar shouts and shoots Toby. Toby falls back next to AJ. Theyre both In screaming pain.. 'Ooow' 'Lets go Akar our work is done' 'NO ITS NOT!' 'Huh?' both look at the roof and see Sammi. AJ and Toby are pleased..'Colour Rangers' She presses the button and water comes out and she is in her suite she touches her belt and gets a massive water gun 'NEVER MESS WITH MY FRIENDS AGAIN' she screams as she blasts the water she jumps down and says to the others get your weapons out your belt guys' AJ does it and gets out a 2 Guns kinda like Mini SMG's she blasts them at Akra and Anglecar and the gun shoots out Air 'woow!' she says 'My TURN!' Syas Toby he gets out blasts that look kinda like a hawk he blasts them and fire comes out. 'NOW PUT THEM TOGETHER WHAT DO YA GET?' Screams Sammi 'ColourBlaster, READY AIM FIRE!' They fire them at Akra and Anglecar and they're gone..' Great job guys.

{There are 20 Chapters but they'll be in different episode lists :)}


End file.
